krosmozfandomcom-20200213-history
Dofus: Kerub's Bazaar
Format52 x 12' Original air datesJanuary 5, 2013 to February 1, 2014 DirectorJean-Jacques Denis Executive producersEmmanuel Franck, Anthony Roux Writing directorOlivier Vannelle Dofus: Kerub's Bazaar (French: Dofus : Aux Trésors de Kerubim) is an animated series centered on the characters of Kerub Crepin and Joris in the . In the year 397, retired Ecaflip adventurer turned shop keeper Kerub Crepin lives in Astrub with his adopted son Joris in their Shushu-possessed house Luis. The slice-of-life series principally features the old man retelling the stories of his youth to a marvelling Joris and their hired maid Simone, with occasional adventures of their own in the present day. An English dub of the series was put up on VRV in late 2017, but was removed in mid-2019. Main cast Kerub Crepin Kerub takes the leading role as head of the house, father figure, shop keeper and storyteller. Most episodes focus on stories of his past, and he often maintains the leading role in present-day episodes as well. Through his many stories, viewers get to know him as a child, a teenager and an adventurer in his prime. These different periods of heroism, conquest and bravado are contrasted by his current wisdom, melancholy and care for Joris. Having left many flaws in his past, he often delivers morals to Joris, but he still displays mischief and other traits that children may identify with. Joris Joris, 7 years old, is the second focus of the series, a young boy whom the target audience can relate to with his mischief, disdain for chores and love of stories and (child-scale) adventures. He is always pressing his "Papycha" for more stories, asking about the various magic items in the shop, all of which were acquired through adventuring. He is very curious and obedient and clearly loves his adoptive father. His pet flea Flifli is often helpful in situations of need, frequently acting like a guard dog. Simone Simone is an Osamodas maid that is hired by Kerub in the second episode, although her arrival is based on a misunderstanding. Although she plays a secondary role in most episodes, she becomes a member of the family after a fashion despite being aloof toward most people, with the notable exception of Joris, with whom she sometimes behaves like a nanny. She also befriends Luis quickly, which allows her to set both the house and the household straight. She develops a romantic relationship with a local Ecaflip hairdresser named Julie, but her sexual orientation is never treated as out of the ordinary or used to make a point. Despite working as a maid, she is fearsome in a fight and secretive about her past. Lou Lou is the lifelong love interest of Kerub, and also a capable adventurer in adulthood. Featuring in many episodes focused on the past, the Ouginak is sometimes seen as a prize, sometimes as a companion, and sometimes as a disgruntled lover to win back. Her strong temperament often clashes with Kerub's exuberant and carefree attitude, but his love for her is never diminished. She, on the other hand, seems to have left him for good and is never seen in the present day. Indie Delagrandaventure The Ouginak Indie Delagrandaventure is Kerub's greatest rival. Similar in many ways, yet perfect opposites in others, they have spent their whole lives competing to determine who was the greatest adventurer. In their youth, they also competed for the love of Lou, but neither of them truly won that competition. Where Kerub relies heavily on luck and persuasion, Indie owes his success entirely to skill and discipline. He sees himself as a gentleman adventurer, refined and respectable, and Kerub as a "stray" merely playing at being a hero. Supporting cast *'Luis.' As the living house where current-day events take place, the Shushu Luis is mostly involved in conversation, but he also has control over various parts of the house and can use doors, among other things, to hinder or assist Kerub depending on his mood. One episode is dedicated to showing how Kerub and Lou came into "possession" of him. *'Ecaflip.' As Kerub was raised in Ecaflip's temple and became his favorite disciple, the god Ecaflip makes several appearances throughout the series, influencing his luck, watching over him or placing challenges in his way. *'Crocosec.' Crocosec has an uncanny gift for disguise that is nothing short of unbelievable, which made him a valuable asset as part of Kerub's old crew. Unfortunately, he also feels uncontrollable urges to betray his allies at the worst times, but the others seem to accept his handicap rather gracefully. *'Kanigroo.' Kanigroo is an expert tracker with a zen attitude, who never resorts to violence despite his impressive strength. His extraordinary sense of smell also allows him to detect lies. *'Tortue Brutale.' This excitable member of Kerub's old crew has a fascination for explosives that needs to be kept in check by his friends, but his expertise on weaponry is equally valuable. He usually handles the more technical part of their operations. *'Bash Squale.' Although he and Kerub used to be best friends, Bash has never forgiven Kerub for his perceived betrayal (episode 7). As he lives close by, Kerub often tries to be cordial with him, but his efforts seem wasted, to his chagrin. Luis square portrait.png|Luis Ecaflip square portrait.png|Ecaflip Crocosec.png|Crocosec Kanigroo square portrait.png|Kanigroo Tortue Brutale square portrait.png|Tortue Brutale Bash Squale square portrait.png|Bash Squale Themes Beyond simply reliving adventures and presenting unusual situations, the series explores more serious themes on various occasions, some of which return several times. The matter of Kerub's mistakes and how his behavior cost him the love of Lou is frequently broached. While luck is part of all Ecaflips' lives, the series devotes three episodes to Kerub's gambling obsession in its only multi-episode arc, Ecaflip City. Addiction is also present in episode 12, Le Grand Glucid. Unrequited love, broken friendships and betrayal receive significant attention through Kerub's once-best friend Bash Squale. In these facets and more, the series shows surprising depth considering its young target audience and does not shy away from moments of sadness, melancholy or despair. See also *List of Dofus: Kerub's Bazaar episodes Category:Animated series